1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent system for a pick-up truck and more particularly pertains to a system which incorporates a rearward tent in operative association with an area above the bed of a truck for an improved camping accommodation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tents in association with pick-up trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, tent-truck combinations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of camping are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art, by way of example, shows a plurality of tent devices including those adapted to be used in association with the bed of a pick-up truck. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,194 to Biller and 4,652,040 to Mahon relate to tent-like structures operable in association with a pick-up truck where the entire contents of the tent are contained on the truck or the lowered tail gate.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,082 to Branch discloses a pick-up truck bed mounted camper tent wherein the expansion of the tent is laterally with respect to the bed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,729 to Magnino and 4,955,660 to Leonard disclose tent structures for pick-up trucks of conventional designs wherein the contents are located generally within the preface of the pick-up. No prior art structure discloses the coupling of a pick-up with a supplemental tent consistent configurations as disclosed in claims herein.
In this respect, the tent system for a pick-up truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more convenient camping.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tent systems for pick-up trucks which can be efficiently, conveniently and economically utilized. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.